Exfoliante
by lovers.dreamers.me
Summary: Jack convinces David to exfoliate his feet while they're alone at the Jacobs' apartment. Mod day. Slash Javid.


**I don't own newsies, which is ver depressing. Nor do I own pumice stones and exfoliant. Or anything else in the story. **

**10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-STORY!**

"But exfoliating your feet is girly!" David complained.

"So what?" Jack replied, already putting the special peppermint plum scented bubble stuff in the Jacobs' giant Jacuzzi. The Jacobs lived in a large, upscale apartment, and it had a Jacuzzi. "It's good for your feet. And besides, your parents are on, like, their eight honeymoon, Les is at a baseball game, and Sarah is shopping. So no one has to know."

"Isn't that not enough water?" David questioned Jack's knowledge of feet exfoliating.

"Do not question me!" Jack said. He rolled up his jean bottoms and sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi. "Ah. This feels _so_ good." David stared at Jack for a moment, then decided to join him.

"…It needs more water."

"Fine!" Jack turned on the water until it was almost full. "Happy?"  
"Yes," David smiled, relaxing. "You're right, this _does_ feel good!" Jack magically made the peppermint plum scented foot exfoliant and a pumice stone appear. "Don't tell me that's yours."

"Okay," Jack shrugged. He put some of the foot stuff on his right foot and began to rub the pumice stone across it.

"Oh my God. You actually _own_ one of those?"

"Yes." There was a long silence and Jack began on his other foot.

"The only thing I've ever done that was more girly than this was when I let Sarah paint my nails hot pink."

"I remember that!" Jack exclaimed. David rolled his eyes. "You looked good with your nails done."

"Oh shut up." David was very unhappy he had brought the subject up. Jack finished pumice-ing his left foot and handed the stone to David. Then out of nowhere, the water in the Jacuzzi flew everywhere for a second, then died back down.

"What the hell?" Jack asked.

"Whoops. I hit a button." David had hit a button the made the water very big and bubbly. It was a very nifty button, unless the Jacuzzi was full.

"Okay. Good. Cause thought that it was like the time Spot's lemonade exploded."

"I remember that!" David laughed.

"Oh…Crap. I'm covered in water." Jack peeled of his shirt. David followed his lead. "I feel wet. And I looked like I peed in my pants."

David laughed. "Yeah, so do I." They both laughed harder. "Hey Jack, did you know you had a hole in your crotch?"

"What?" Jack looked down at the crotch of his pants. Indeed there was a hole. "Shit!" He ripped his pants off too, revealing plaid Christmas colored boxers.

"Jack, you didn't need to take them off!"

"But I don't want the hole to get bigger," Jack whimpered as he examined the hole. "I can't believe I never knew that was there…" Jack sat back down. David recalled mentally what Jack had done to exfoliate his feet. He put the special stuff on his left foot and began pumice-ing.

"I feel really soggy," David said. "I never knew it could be so uncomfortable for one's pants to be so wet."

"Damn it just take your pants off if you wanna complain." David looked at Jack and realized that it was a better idea than sitting there wet. So he did. David, Jack noticed, had on blue boxers. While David continued, Jack tried very hard not to think about how both he and David were in their boxers, sitting on the side of a bathtub, home alone. He smiled. David finally finished pumice-ing his feet. They both sat silently for a moment.

Jack didn't like silence. So he playfully kicked David's foot. "Hey!" David suppressed laughter. It felt like whenever Jack touched him, he had to suppress laughter. David kicked Jack back.

"So that's how its gonna be?" Jack pretended to be tough. He lightly pushed David to the side. David returned the push. They continued pushed and kicking and laughing. Finally, Jack began tickling David.

"Hey! That's not fair!" David managed to say through laughs.

"It's totally fair." David jumped into the Jacuzzi to get away from the tickling. He was closely perused by Jack, who finally caught him. And though neither was exactly sure how, Jack ended up straddling David and they were making out. The kissing went from friendly to urgent, and soon both boys had lost the boxers.

When they were done, they sat in one corner of the Jacuzzi. David rested his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack had his arm around David's waist. Suddenly, there was a door slam. "David! I'm home!" Sarah yelled.

"Shit!" Jack muttered. They both jumped out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed a towel to dry off. They threw on their clothes even though their boxers were drenched. David let the water out of the Jacuzzi.

"David!" Sarah yelled. Jack and David ran out of the bathroom, pretending that they were coming from David's room. Sarah was leaning against the kitchen counter, eating a diet bar. Next to her was three _Henri Bendel_ shopping bags. "Hi David. Oh! Hi Jack!"

"Hi," Jack mumbled.

"Why are you guys wet?" She asked.

"Uhh… The Jacuzzi spontaneously combusted?" David suggested.

Sarah frowned. "What does _that_ mean?"

"It exploded," Jack translated.

"Oh!" Sarah nodded, even though to the average human being, that would have made absolutely no sense. "Does anyone else smell the peppermint plum? Or is it just me?"

"Um… The neighbors are using candles?" Jack said.

"Huh. Well it smells good." Sarah shrugged it off. Both David and Jack thought she would've figured out _something_ was going on. But they realized it was Sarah. "Hey Jack, did you know you have a hole in your crotch?"

**End of Story. **

**A lot of things in here are true (peppermint plum exfoliant, spontaneously combusting lemonade (ha ha that was really funny), the Christmas colored boxers, and the holey crotch (laughs non-existent socks off that was super funny)). So I guess I don't own those happenings either.**

**I really need food. Hunger is making me go crazy. In a hyper sorta way. :gasp: TIC-TACS!**

**Now, there is a spiff-tacular little button that says 'submit review'. If you want to make my day just give it a push and drop me a line.**

**But no hate reviews please. My life already sucks enough. :0)**


End file.
